Battle of Vectes
The Battle of Vectes was a battle between the forces of the COG Army and the Stranded Insurgents that took place in 15 A.E. on the island of Vectes. It began with a series of bombings by the Stranded and ended with several Gear casualties, but the three Stranded prisoners are captured by the COG. Order of Battle Preparing an Ambush While out on patrol, Pvt.Samantha Byrne discovered a Stranded remote detonated bomb alongside a road. She reported it to Lt.Anya Stroud, and told her that she worked out where the Stranded would have to be in order to view the bomb. Anya decided to ambush the Stranded and contacted Lt.Donneld Mathieson for backup and he sent Echo Squad, commanded by Sgt.Drew Rossi to assist her. As Echo Squad and Sam got into position for the ambush, Anya and Sgt.Bernadette Mataki headed to link up with them in Packhorse P-Twelve. However, they were hit by another roadside bomb which wrecked the Packhorse, but they were able to get out without major injury. Anya called in for a pickup while Sam and Echo Squad ambushed the Stranded without them. As they waited, Bernie's dog, Mac detected a fresh Stranded trail that she wanted to follow.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 30-37 Stranded Bombings When KR-239 arrived to pick them up, Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Cpl.Damon Baird went with Bernie and Mac to investigate the trail while Anya returned to Vectes Naval Base in the Raven. As they made their way through the forest, several more Stranded bombs are set off around the island including one in the Gorasni section of New Jacinto. The bombings were followed up by at least ten attacks by Stranded troops. One of the bombs hit Omircron Squad, killing Sgt.Rory Andresen and wounding several other members of the squad. KR Three-Three casevaced them and brought the wounded members of the squad to VNB along with Andresen's body. Chairman Richard Prescott, Col.Victor Hoffman, Captain Quentin Michaelson and Commander Miran Trescu met in the CIC to discuss a response to the attacks and they decided to try and have some of the Insurgents captured to try and find out how they were getting supplies.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 37-51 Tracking the Stranded Down KR-239, carrying Cpl.Dominic Santiago and Pvt.Augustus Cole was redeployed to assist Marcus, Baird and Bernie who followed Mac to a Stranded camp in a mountain. They discovered a camp deep in a cave and followed another exit out, coordinating with KR-239 and Sam on a Rat bike to trap and corner the Stranded who abandoned the camp. Mac led them to a river where KR-239 spotted three Stranded who opened fire on the helicopter. KR-239 dropped Dom and Cole off and the five Gears cornered the Stranded. Mac tackled and pinned one of them down while Sam arrived on her rat bike, ramming into a second one. Dom and Cole pinned the third down and eventually disarmed and captured him. Lt.Kevan Mitchell gave first aid to the wounded Stranded and they are loaded onto the Raven and taken to VNB.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 52-64 References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories